warriorcatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
WindClan Territory
WindClan territory is where WindClan cats hunt, patrol, train and go for walks. Roleplay Furzepelt was hunting a rabbit, racing over the moors. She was enjoying the breeze through her fur. Sunstrike was a little ways behind her, racing through the snow trying to keep up. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 04:22, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Ashfoot ran behind them, struggling with her aching joints. (I was thinking about making Ashfoot and Crowfeather mates, but then I remembered that their mother and son Dx I'm glad I remembered now xD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 18:29, January 5, 2013 (UTC) (lol. And Crowfeather is already mates with Nightcloud, remember?) Sunstrike slows down to wait for Ashfoot. "Are you okay?" she asks her. Furzepelt leaps and catches the rabbit. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 20:53, January 6, 2013 (UTC) (Yeah xD) "Good catch." She mews to Furzepelt, turning to Sunstrike, "Yeah, I just don't move as fast as I used to. I'll be moving to the Elders Den soon." [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 21:46, January 6, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks!" Furzepelt purred. "You've been a good deputy." Sunstrike commented. "Too bad you won't get to be leader. Not that I want ONestar to die of course, but you would've been a good leader." Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 21:52, January 6, 2013 (UTC) "Thank you." Ashfoot dipped her head modestly, "But it was never in my destiny to become leader, but to sire leaders, and the next generation." [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 02:18, January 9, 2013 (UTC) "You think Crowfeather will be leader someday?" Sunstrike asked. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 17:31, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Not nessicarly, though that would great. It is not just my duty to raise my kits, but it is the clan's duty to raise every kit." (If that makes any sene at all xD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 18:05, January 12, 2013 (UTC) (Yup, makes sense.) "I'm going to miss you as warrior when you move to te elders den." Sunstrike told her. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 18:26, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Don't count me out yet!" Ashfoot mewed warmly, "I may still join you on a hunting patrol, and, StarClan forbid, I'll fight with you if the time comes." [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 17:31, January 13, 2013 (UTC) "Of course." Sunstrike nodded, realizing she would do the same. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 01:14, January 19, 2013 (UTC) "Now let's get back to camp." [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 17:35, January 19, 2013 (UTC) "Okay." Furzepelt agreed. Heathertail padded out into WindClan territory. She sniffed the air for rabbit. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 22:15, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Leaftail paddes after her. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 01:27, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:WindClan Category:WindClan Territory Category:Roleplay Category:Territory